NarutoNapped!
by EmikoKitsune
Summary: Naruto gets napped by a mysterious stranger in the middle of the night. What's this? His hair looks like Sasuke? Why whould Sasuke kidnapp Naruto? To make him fall in love with him of course! BOY LOVE, Shonenai, Yaoi not planned, but possible.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! EmikoKitsune here! Just a small warning I don't own Naruto characters, blah blah blah...and Oh yes BOY LOVE STORY! SasukexNaruto!! For now I think it will set it at a high rating, but just to let everyone know I plan on having no sex scenes in this particular story. Maybe someplace else oneday, but as for now it is not in my plan for this fic. Also, I have no idea when this takes place, um maybe during training or...sometime after...well if anything it's AU, but I think that mostly this is similar to Sasuke, but not quite, more like what I think he's like in private when he thinks no one looks..XD Well non the less ENJOY!!

Naruto: Finally...god...

Sasuke: Feh, what took you so long blabbermouth?!

Sasuke ran from rooftop to rooftop, a bag in hand and a mask on his face. The mask had covered most of his face, leaving only his mouth visible. He had small holes to look out of, but the mask didn't cover his spiky black hair. He ran with one destination in mind, Naruto's apartment. He slipped into Naruto's window easily; the young blond had left the window wide open. Sasuke reached into his bag with his gloved hands and took out a rope. He also took out a bottle of liquid and a piece of cloth. Sasuke was obviously nervous. He looked around the room frantically for a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly wrote on the paper. He went to Naruto's bed and carefully placed the pen between his fingers, making sure to get the boys fingerprints on the pen. Then he took the paper and placed Naruto's hands on the front, as if he had held the paper down.

Sasuke left the pen and paper on the table next to the kitchen. He then went over to the heavily sleeping boy and took the cloth. Wetting it with the contents of the bottle, Sasuke went over to Naruto's sleeping form with the rope and cloth. He tied Naruto's hands and feet together, and then shook him awake. Naruto woke up and blinked his eyes. He turned over in his bed and shut his eyes again, promptly falling asleep once more. Sasuke got irritated and dragged him to the floor. Naruto opened his eyes once his butt had landed harshly. He moved to stand up, but once he realized he couldn't, he looked around frantically. He saw the masked man and took a deep breath.

Sensing that he was about to scream, Sasuke placed the cloth against Naruto's face. Naruto shouted into the cloth, but his scream died out as soon as it started. Sasuke then placed the cloth back into the bag he had brought with him. He closed the bottle and placed it into the bag as well. Lifting Naruto off the floor, he threw him over his shoulder and collected the bag. Looking back, Sasuke made sure to double check, just in case. He left the apartment and closed the window behind him. Running back to his home as quickly as possible, Sasuke decided to take to the alleys rather than the rooftops, just in case any stray ninja were around.

Sasuke had things planned out so well, it even surprised himself. He went through the trouble of building everything himself. He went to the stores of Konoha, buying things, as he needed. No one ever questioned him about all the lumber and building tools he purchased. After all, the home he had in the old Uchiha section of Konoha was pretty old. He decided that he would take out a couple of guest rooms on the top floor, and make that section for Naruto only. He got to work destroying the walls that separated three rooms. He made one large room and painted the walls; one side was a light sky blue. The other side of the room was midnight blue, and in the middle of the room the color gradually meshed to create the illusion of day turning into night.

The floor had a 'sunset' theme, with auburn wood flooring and a large rug in different shades of red and orange. Noting the lack of windows in the room, Sasuke made three windows on the slanted roof of the room so that sun could be allowed into the room. To make sure no one would expect a thing, he created a wall to cut off this room. The only entrance was a hidden door. There was a table, against the fake wall, which held a needle left from Haku in the small drawer. This needle could be placed into a small hole located under the candleholder on the wall. This allowed the candleholder to be pulled down so that access could be granted into the room. This was the only way in. Once into the room, the door could be pulled down or pulled up from the inside.

Once the fake wall was installed, Sasuke placed several things into the room. He bought a big screen television, PlayStation 2, several games, several ramen cups and packages. He placed all of these into the room. The only thing that wasn't changed was the single washroom that belonged to one of the original guest rooms. This washroom held a sink and a toilet. The next thing he needed was furniture. He managed to get a fridge, and a stove that he placed into the room, and he placed the bed farthest from the door.

The hardest things that Sasuke had managed to purchase were some chains and shackles. He had bought them getting strange looks from the seller, but he had said nothing. Sasuke had managed to set up a rig where the chains were connected to a crank, allowing the distance of the chains to change. This was the most important thing about this room. Sasuke tested the chains many times to be sure that even someone with the strength of the fifth Hokage couldn't break these chains.

Sasuke reflected on all the hard work he had put into the room as he placed Naruto inside. He took Naruto to the bed and placed him gently on the covers he bought just for him. The covers were fur-like, feeling warm and soft against Naruto's skin. Sasuke undid all of Naruto's bonds and watched as the small boy snuggled into the cover. He kissed Naruto on the forehead and mumbled a small apology before closing and locking the door. He went over and placed one shackle on Naruto's right ankle. He then cuddled close to Naruto and fell into deep sleep, completely forgetting that he still had on his mask.

Sasuke awoke to a high-pitched scream, close to his ear. He quickly got up, nearly forgetting about last night. He stood up quickly and looked at the small blond boy who was at the moment ranting about dreams and reality. Sasuke moved closer to the blond only to have him back away slightly. "Who are you and what do you want?!" Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. He reached up and felt the mask on his face. Before he was even able to pull it down, Naruto spoke once more. "I SAID…hey…that…hair…is…Sasuke?" Sasuke sighed and pulled down his mask. "About time you figured it out, Dobe." Naruto now glared at him standing up and walking closer. "What the hell Sasuke? You think you can drag me here and tie me up? What did you do that for anyway? I was really freaked you idiot!" Sasuke stepped closer to him.

"We finally got off all summer, no missions, no training…the Hokage decided to give you special treatment and allow you the whole summer off. Sakura and I have the same treatment, being on the same team as you. Sakura is training under the Hokage and Kakashi is out doing missions on his own. I have you now." Naruto looked puzzled. "So…you…kidnapped me?!" Sasuke smirked. "Why the hell would you do that? Wait I know! Bastard you want to keep me here while you train and become stronger than me!!" Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's outburst. "This is not about training, in fact I plan to train with you, but only after." Naruto scratched his head. "After what?" Sasuke looked up at him and stepped close enough to feel Naruto's breath on his lips. "After you fall in love with me." Naruto stared for a long time until he finally comprehended those words. "WHAAAT?!!"

Well how was it? Don't like it? That's too bad...but if you happen to enjoy it, then please do comment by using the button below and submit a review. Reviews make me write faster...

Sasuke: Is that so?

Naruto: That's hard to believe...

Yes, it's true! My author power is raised by the amount of reviews I get!!! It's amazing! (thanks to Burdela for the space suggestion)


	2. Chapter 2

Ah ha here again and quickly too I might add…

Naruto: That was fast…

Actually I had it, but I just didn't upload it. A smaller chapter…but 3 is almost done…I think…

Sasuke: Well how reassuring…

"You heard me, I have all summer to make you fall in love with me…" Naruto backed away from Sasuke, but Sasuke kept on moving forward. Naruto stumbled back and was cornered by Sasuke, who closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Naruto's open lips. Naruto closed his eyes shut and turned his head away. Sasuke peeked open an eye and saw the scared look on Naruto's face. He cleared his throat and stepped away. "Anyway, this place is way better than your stupid apartment. Just try not to make it dirty…" Naruto opened his eyes and took a good look around. He had to admit, it had a lot more things in it than his apartment, but it wasn't "home". Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Ha! Show's what you know! My place is WAY better than this dump!"

Naruto's words actually hit a spot on Sasuke; he had tried hard to make him as comfortable as possible. "What's wrong with it? Huh?!" Sasuke came close to Naruto once more. How dare Naruto say such things about the room he built especially for him? Naruto was shocked, he hadn't meant to actually hurt him, and he figured he would be a cold bastard about it as usual. "Nothing's WRONG…its…just that…it…it's not home…" Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's other leg and wrists'. He shackled them as Naruto stood there yelling out curses, not being able to move because of the shackle that had been placed on his leg the previous night.

Sasuke quickly turned around and headed for the door. "I'll make breakfast now." Sasuke lifted the door and left Naruto alone in the new room. The door closed with a slam and closed tightly.

Sasuke came back with a tray of food and set it before Naruto, who was waiting by the table. Sasuke sat down and began to eat in silence. Naruto stared for a while, looking into space. "Hey dobe, you're not eating…" Naruto flinched and looked down. "Oh…okay." Sasuke was puzzled. Normally, Naruto would have yelled about the name or comment on the food or SOMETHING, but so far he had said nothing to the black haired boy. This got him angry. After the meal was eaten, Sasuke looked at Naruto, who had remained quiet once more. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Naruto, the real Naruto. The Naruto he wanted would have still been complaining about the chains and yelling about freedom.

Sasuke pounced on top of Naruto. Naruto looked up at him with an expression that was filled with shock and anger. Sasuke leaned down close to him and was nearly touching his nose with his own. "What are you doing? What happened to you? Why are you acting so weird?!" Naruto's look was filled with more and more anger. "How am I supposed to act? You brought me here so that I could fall in love with you? It's kind of a shock isn't it?! I'm also very angry since I'm sure Iruka-sensei must be dying of worry right now! And what about you? You say you brought me here to make me fall for you of all people. Why would you want to do that?! Explain yourself!" Naruto's tears were flowing and he couldn't stop them. He felt so scared, like he was in a prison, but he wasn't about to show that to Sasuke. Sasuke then did something surprising; he leaned down and kissed all of Naruto's tears away.

Naruto stiffened for a moment, but let it go. Sasuke took a deep breath. "Naruto…I need you. Don't worry about others too much. Besides, I made a fake note explaining to anyone who went into your place that you went on a trip to train yourself with that old man. No one will suspect a thing. I sent that old pervert a list of all the best places to find women, and a large sum of money to spend. I claimed I was an admirer of his book in the note attached. And the reason I have you here is because I want you. I want you and I can't wait anymore."

Naruto looked at him, eyes large and full of shock. Naruto's tears were all gone, and his mouth was partially open. This type of look was one that Sasuke couldn't get away from. 'Naruto looks so…' "Naruto, I want you now…" Sasuke leaned down and began to kiss Naruto, nibbling on his lower lip. Naruto was a bit uncomfortable at first, but he relaxed once he got used to the feeling of Sasuke's lips. Sasuke was relaxed, despite the fact he was kissing the person of his dreams. Sasuke lay down further on top of Naruto. Naruto stiffened once more after feeling a sensation near his thigh, Naruto suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the situation.

Naruto began to try and move out of Sasuke's grasp. He struggled and unknowingly rubbed his thigh against Sasuke's erection. This caused a moan to come out of Sasuke. Feeling that Naruto had accepted him, Sasuke continued to push down Naruto and kiss him passionately. Naruto opened his mouth to protest and Sasuke instantly placed his tongue into Naruto's. Naruto's protests were unheard and Sasuke was now on top of him fully, with his legs placed on the inside of Naruto's legs. Naruto's hands were in Sasuke's. Therefore, Naruto did the only thing he could think of. Naruto took his right leg and kicked Sasuke's butt. This caused Sasuke to thrust forward, which he took as in invitation. He took his hand from Naruto's to take off his clothing when he was suddenly shoved off.

"What the hell dobe?!" Sasuke was more than pissed. Naruto had been giving him positive signals, and out of nowhere he shoves him away. "Stupid bastard, when did I say that kind of thing was ok?! I've been trying to get you off for five minutes!!" Sasuke looked away, disappointed. "Hn, you…" Naruto looked at Sasuke, but Sasuke stood and turned, running out of the room and closing the door behind him. Naruto looked around, wondering what to do next. His stomach growled and he ate the food Sasuke had brought. 'This is kind of good…' Naruto looked down at the food and sighed. "Guilt is annoying…Ugh…I have no reason to feel guilty…yea…"

Ohhh here we are…again please review! It keeps me writing and makes me power up!

Naruto: Riiiiight….


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. 'I'm pathetic…stupid and pathetic…I should have known…' Sasuke curled into a ball and lay there, ignoring the slight tears and fell asleep. Sasuke awoke to the sound of his stomach growling. Sasuke lifted a scroll in his room and opened a hidden door behind. In this small wall safe there were several things, scrolls, and some gold and old jewelry. Sasuke took the tiny needle hidden in a scroll and placed it in the middle of the back wall. He then pulled the back wall out from the safe and peered into the room. Naruto was watching his television and appeared to be bored or sleeping. Sasuke put everything back and left his room to make some ramen for lunch. He never made it before, so he took his time in preparing it.

Sasuke walked into the room holding the two ramen bowls on a plate. He noted all the food on the breakfast plates had been thrown away and the plates were rinsed. 'That idiot actually kept the place clean…' He looked over to Naruto only to find him sleeping in front of the television. He sighed and placed the food on the table. Naruto moved his head slightly. "Smells good, you made ramen?" Sasuke jumped slightly, not expecting Naruto to be awake. "Ah, yea." Naruto nodded. "Thanks" Sasuke sat down and waited for Naruto. Naruto got up and snickered. "What's so funny?" Naruto smiled wide. "I surprised you didn't I?" Sasuke stiffened. "Che, yea right you wish…" Naruto got angry. "Admit it already! I surprised you!" Naruto glared at him. "You are Konoha's number one most surprising ninja…" Naruto looked at him surprised by the response and sat down. Sasuke smirked. "Did I surprise you?" Naruto glared at him but said nothing and began to eat.

After the meal, Sasuke and Naruto sat in silence before Naruto burst. "Well? Now what?" Sasuke looked at him. "I don't know…" Naruto looked back at him. "What do you mean you don't know?" Sasuke sighed. "I didn't think I'd go through with this…and I didn't exactly have every day planned out…" Naruto laughed. "What kind of idiot doesn't even plan his kidnapping thoroughly?" Sasuke looked to the side. "Well…I…shut up…stupid" Sasuke took the dishes and walked to the door. "I'll be right back ok?" When Sasuke came back, he had four towels in hand, two big ones and two little ones. He also had a basin with soap, shampoo, and two cloths inside. Sasuke grinned evilly and calmed down before actually stepping into the room. No need to let Naruto know what was going on in his mind. "Hey Naruto I'm back…" Naruto looked up at him from his spot on the floor.

"Well? I'm kinda bored here…" Sasuke twitched slightly. "I decided that we need to take a bath…" Naruto eyed him slightly "Oh really? Why this all of a sudden?" Sasuke glared at him for suspecting him. "You stink" Naruto flinched. "Hey whose fault is it that I can't even take a bath?" Sasuke ignored him and began to walk towards Naruto. "Hey…Sasuke…I AM taking a bath on my own…right?" Sasuke visibly flinched. "I AM taking one alone…right?" Sasuke calmed himself and began to talk. "I figured we'd take a bath together, rather than showering alone…. You know, we could soak and talk for a while…" Sasuke had a slight blush when he finished. Naruto was suspicious. "You're not gonna DO anything to me are you?" Sasuke glared at him, and although he had many thoughts running through his head, he denied everything. "Of course not idiot…I'm not even THINKING anything like that…"

Naruto grudgingly went along with Sasuke. He was currently handcuffed to the raven-haired boy and glaring at him. Sure they had bathed before, but that was different. He hadn't known Sasuke felt that way, and there was always someone else present. This time they would be alone…in private…definitely no one would come…. Naruto suddenly felt a tiny tinge of fear. They got to the shower area and Sasuke looked at him. "Ok go ahead." Naruto looked back. "Okay what?" Sasuke looked at him like he was stupid. "Strip." Naruto's eyes bugged out. "Aren't you going to take off the handcuffs?" Sasuke gave him a skeptical look. "You'll run away…" Naruto shook his head. "Ok then here…I can't possibly take off my shirt while handcuffed to you right? So take my pants…" Naruto took off his pants and stood in his boxers and shirt. "I won't run off in my underwear right?" Naruto handed the pants to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the pants and then at the blond haired boy. He decided to trust him and he took the pants and took out the handcuff key. "Okay fine, but if you trick me you'll be punished! I mean it! You'll definitely have to make it up to me!"

As soon has he'd been freed, Naruto ran far from Sasuke. Sasuke stood there for a moment before getting a pissed look on his face. "That bastard…" Sasuke ran after Naruto with a smirk. 'He won't ever get out of here.' Sasuke followed Naruto as closely as possible. Naruto was running for his life, or rather he ran for his decency. He ran down the hall and made a sharp left. He saw Sasuke run after him and went into the nearest door. He found himself in the kitchen and hid in the cabinets. Sasuke stormed in soon afterwards.

"I know you're here dobe!" Naruto knocked over a can of soup and silently cursed. As Sasuke opened the cabinet door Naruto bolted and ran down the halls once more. Sasuke smirked and made several hand seals. Naruto was frantic and lost. He had made several turns down many halls already. 'How big IS this stupid house?' Naruto turned to the right and came face to face with Sasuke. "Found you." Naruto screamed and turned around making a left down the hall. He stopped when he spotted Sasuke yet again. Cursing, Naruto ran the opposite way only to see Sasuke at the end of the hallway. He ran into a random room and from there ran into another connected room. He opened the door to the hall from the new room and came face to face with Sasuke upon opening the door.

"Idiot…I'm everywhere…" Naruto backed away, but it was too late. Sasuke pounced on top of him and held him down. Naruto looked up at him surprised. Sasuke looked down at him and smirked. "Time for you to make it up to me dobe…" Sasuke bent his head down and began to softly kiss Naruto on the lips. Naruto squirmed a bit and tried to get away. Sasuke kept his hold on Naruto and forced his tongue to enter Naruto's mouth. Sasuke stopped the kiss and began to attack Naruto's neck. Naruto stiffened when Sasuke put his mouth on Naruto's ear. Apparently, Sasuke had found Naruto's weakness and began to use it to his advantage. While Sasuke licked and nibbled on Naruto's ear, he began to grope Naruto while he was in his underwear. Naruto couldn't help but grow hard under Sasuke's touches.

Blushing madly, Naruto began to shiver and shake under Sasuke's administrations. Sasuke then took his hand and placed it on Naruto's thigh. He moved his hand upward and was about to go into Naruto's boxers when he noticed that Naruto was not only blushing heavily, but he began to tear up. Although Naruto's tears were due more to helplessness, the dark haired boy couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Sasuke stopped and held Naruto close to him. "I…lost control…sorry…" Naruto was shocked to hear an apology, but he had more important things in mind. "Just…. GET OFF ME BASTARD!" Naruto thrashed around and tried to get free, but Sasuke wouldn't allow for that. Thinking quickly, Sasuke straddled Naruto and took off his shirt. From there he handcuffed them back together. Sasuke was dragging Naruto back to the bath area and looked at Naruto from the side of his eye.

Author here! Thanks for reading my story again  I hope you guys like the new chapter XD although I have 2 other works to do…I've been focusing on this one since it got the most reviews, but I may go back to writing the other two. Oh yes and I may be getting help with this soon, so hopefully my friend will help co-write to get things done a lot faster!! Thanks for reading and please review  even if its only one word or one sentence! I love reading reviews!!


	4. Chapter 4

"What's the big deal anyway? We took baths together before…" Naruto looked down at the floor. "This is different…I didn't know that…you…and…now…cause it's just weird!" Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. "Well, I've always felt this way, I guess it happened sometime on our first mission, maybe even earlier…that day we…" Sasuke hid his blush but never continued his speech. Instead, he got Naruto into the bath area and looked at his eyes. Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke's intense stare. Sasuke spoke up again, looking to the side as he spoke. "If you want to keep the boxers on, you can…"Sasuke smirked "If you want to be a baby about it…" Naruto huffed and knew it was either his pride or…well…really there was no reason to hide from Sasuke seeing as how he has already seen him naked before. Thinking this, Naruto defiantly pulled his shorts down and stood in front of Sasuke in his naked glory. Sasuke stood there stunned for a bit, half expecting Naruto to have kept them on. He turned around and covered his mouth and nose.

It was Naruto's turn to smirk. He had genuinely surprised the taller boy. Sasuke noticed the blood leaking between his fingers and cursed at his predicament. He need to calm down quickly and did so by thinking of things other than the fact that he had a naked Naruto handcuffed to him. Naruto peered over Sasuke shoulder and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Ah HA! I knew you were gonna be perverted about this!" Naruto then picked up a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He huffed and stood there waiting. "Well?!" Sasuke was confused now. "What?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you're enjoying the view, but can I take a bath now?" Sasuke shook his head to deter the blush from his face. Sasuke began to strip and they headed over to the bath area. Sasuke turned on the hot water and let it fill up the tub. He then lead Naruto over to the shower area and gestured for Naruto to have a seat and shower off. Naruto sat down and glared and Sasuke when he sat behind him. Sasuke closed his eyes as he sat there.

"Things will go faster this way." Naruto gave him an accusing glare. "Oh yea sure…." Naruto turned on the water and looked around for some soap. He then started to lather up, and noticed that for the most part, Sasuke had indeed ignored him and allowed him to shower in peace. While Naruto used the soap, Sasuke was washing his hair with the shampoo. He rinsed off and rather than wait for the soap, he put more shampoo into his hands and began to work lather into Naruto's hair. Naruto stiffened at the contact but relaxed after a short while.

Naruto closed his eyes, he had to admit, and he enjoyed the fact that someone was washing his hair for him. It's not like this was something that happened everyday. Sasuke heard the small moans escape the blond and didn't know if he could stand much longer. He slowly began to move his hands lower and lower until he got to Naruto's neck. He massaged his neck and shoulders, but once he began touching his chest, Naruto's eyes flew open. He threw the closest thing he had at Sasuke's head, which just so happened to be the bar of soap. "What do you think your doing? Bastard!" Naruto turned around and began to rinse off. Sasuke rubbed his forehead and picked up the bar of soap. 'Maybe feeling him up was a bit far…' They finished showering off and walked to the tub of hot water.

Sasuke was the first to get in and he took off the handcuffs that kept him and Naruto together. Naruto looked up at him "You…you're going to trust me?" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Well…I figured it's only fair, but before you try and leave I should tell you…if you do try to leave, I can guarantee that you will not get far." Naruto's face sagged a bit upon hearing that. "Oh I see…you're not trusting me at all!! You just know that if I even try to leave you'll find me before I can even get out of this stupid place!" Naruto rolled his eyes and stood there with his hands on his hips. "Come in before it gets cold…. idiot." Naruto crossed his arms. "I'm clean now so I don't have to get in!" Sasuke scowled a bit. He only wanted to relax and cuddle with Naruto in the bath, was that such a crime? Sasuke glared at him. "Get. In." Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Make me!"

Sasuke stood up. "Stop being difficult idiot!" Naruto turned his head to the side. "If you trying to get on my good side, you're failing you know. I mean, not only do you fondle and kiss me against my will, but now you're trying to force me to soak in a bath with you nude?" Naruto peered at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. The dark haired man seemed to be in deep thought. Naruto closed his eye again and stood there. Finally Sasuke spoke up. "Fine, get sick. But when you do, I will get a doctor to give you a big shot." A tingle went up Naruto's spine and his hair stood on end for a moment. "A…shot?" Sasuke nodded and glared at Naruto. "Do you want a shot, or a small soak with me?" Sasuke opened his arms and smirked, knowing the answer already.

Naruto mumbled under his breath and sighed. He slowly stepped into the water. "Okay, but if you try anything I'm getting out of here!"

(Time jump and change of scene)

Out in the real world, Iruka was pounding on Naruto's door. "Oi Naruto!!! I haven't seen you for three days! What happened to ramen night?! Naruto? I'll buy you some ramen now…." Iruka leaned against the door, giving in, when suddenly the door opened. Iruka looked to see who had answered the door and saw a masked man behind the door. "Kakashi?! What are you doing here?" Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Is it wrong for a teacher to visit his student? I think I should be asking you the same question."

Iruka didn't know what to say. He blushed a bit since he was too embarrassed to admit that Naruto was like a son to him. "Well…its just that every night on the weekends Naruto and I usually eat ramen together. I know he's not on any missions for a while…but I haven't seen him so I was worried…" Kakashi looked at Iruka and smiled "Well when I heard how worried you were and the fact that you were unable to get into his house, I couldn't help but break in and open the door for you. I too have yet to see Naruto. As for Sasuke, he's been in his house, only leaving for food….and Sakura seems to be busy with training...its kind of boring when your toys…I mean…students aren't around…" Iruka walked into the house. "Naruto hasn't been here? Where could he be?!" Iruka began to search frantically for clues until he came across a paper on the table with scribbling on it.

Kakashi grabbed the paper and looked at it closely. He sighed loudly. "I can't read this." Iruka grabbed the paper from him. "I've been able to read Naruto's writing for a long time. Let me see it." Iruka read it over and rubbed his temples. "He said he went to go training with some pervert…."

Kakashi sighed. "Jiraiya huh?" Iruka looked at him and continued. "It says here that Naruto went on a training trip with him…" Iruka sighed. "This can't be right, Naruto would never go anywhere without saying goodbye to me first…" Kakashi glanced upward. "Well, you know how he is, he might have gotten to excited…" Iruka still felt uneasy. "I'm not to sure about that Kakashi, I just have a bad feeling about this…"

Neji was walking around Konoha, he was sure that Naruto said they could have a match today, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. He used his byakugan on Naruto's home only to find that he wasn't there. Neji wondered where the boy could have been and noted that he hadn't seen the boy in quite a while. He knew Naruto wasn't the type of person who would back out of a promise. Neji decided to do some investigating. He began by asking people if they had seen Naruto around Konoha, but he soon found that no one had seen him in several days. The last he had been seen was three days ago.

Neji decided to go back to Naruto's home and investigate when he saw Iruka and Kakashi there. "What are you two doing here?" Kakashi looked at the boy with a bored stare and Iruka looked puzzled. "Us? What are you doing here?" Neji looked at them and closed his eyes while crossing his arms. "Naruto said he would train with me today, but I have yet to see him. I asked around and no one has seen him in a long time so I came here to check on him. Is he here?" Iruka looked at Kakashi, now more worried then ever. "He's not here…and we got this letter that was left on his desk…" Kakashi sighed. "Well I say he left and forgot all about his other plans…" Neji glared at Kakashi "Naruto never forgets his promises!" Kakashi smiled awkwardly and placed a hand behind his head. "Ah well…I guess your right…" Iruka glanced over at Kakashi 'Is he hiding something? No…well…he IS acting strange…'

Iruka's shoulders slumped. "Well if anyone knows anything I thought it would be you Kakashi, but I guess there's no harm in checking out his teammates right?" Kakashi looked to the side as if in thought. "Well…if we can get a hold of them anyway…so far as I know, Sakura is busy training with the Hokage…" Neji spoke up, interrupting Kakashi's sentence. "What about Uchiha?" Kakashi scratched his head. "Er…well he's been solitarily training in the Uchiha compounds….I don't think…" Iruka chimed it. "Okay, we'll ask Sasuke then, If anyone should know other than Kakashi it would be him or Sakura." Kakashi sighed, he was getting interrupted a lot lately. "Okay okay, you two can find Sakura, and I'll go find Sasuke." Neji glared at Kakashi a moment before he spoke up. "I think I would rather see the Uchiha than go look for that girl." Kakashi shook his head. "Well you don't know where it is do you? Sasuke's house…" Neji retorted. "That's why I'm going with you." Kakashi gave in and it was decided that Iruka would go and ask Sakura and the Hokage if they knew anything about Naruto's ware bouts, while Kakashi and Neji went to ask Sasuke what he knew about the missing boy. 'This is bad…I hope you have a plan for this Sasuke…' Kakashi looked up at the sky in thought.

Back in the bath, Sasuke sneezed.

Author here! Uh...man it is really hard to get these chapters out!! Especially since I don't have anyone to check for grammer...Sorry if I make a mistake, I am human after all...Oh and yes the outside world realized that Naruto's missing!! Oh I can't wait for Neji to see!! Muahahaha!! Don't you love this story? Reviews help me work twice as fast for every 5 reviews...so THAT'S why I've been so slow...


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto eyed him and moved away. "If you make me get sick I won't forgive you bastard!!" Sasuke looked at Naruto, his face flushed red. He moved closely to him, nearly touching Naruto's lips with his own. "Neither would I…" Naruto pushed Sasuke away. "What the heck?! W…what's that supposed to mean?!" Sasuke looked at him with a serious face. "I would never forgive myself if I got you sick…or injured…or…" Sasuke's red face and ramblings were admittedly worrying Naruto and he looked at Sasuke closely. "H..hey bastard…are…are you okay?" Naruto put a hand to Sasuke's forehead and felt heat coming off. "Great…and he calls ME stupid?" Naruto looked up as if the gods would some how save him from feeling as though he had to take care of the bastard next to him. Naruto shook his head in thought. 'Well I could use this chance to escape…but…he has been taking care of me…and I don't want to leave him…sick! Sick I mean I don't want to leave him sick!!! Yeah…' Naruto pondered if he should bother trying to care for the bastard.

Naruto was confused, and suddenly a small rat like creature appeared on his shoulder. Naruto looked at it and noted the nine small puffy tails it had. "AAAH!! A RAT!!!" A mini kyuubi glared at Naruto. "No you fool! Just listen to me!! Take this chance and leave the bastard!! Run run far away!!! You can finally be free from his clutches!" Naruto pondered if he should listen to the small rat when a small man appeared on his other shoulder. "No! He is sick and he needs to be cared for! He probably got sick because you made him wait so long to get into the bath! It's your duty to care for him!" The small man was clad in a long white jacket and had blond hair similar to Naruto's. Naruto squinted at the small man on his shoulder. "Y..Yondaime?!" The small kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Sure, recognize HIM and call me a rat…" Naruto shook his head. "AAAAH I'm getting sick too!!" Sasuke was now fully reclined in the bath and still saying inconsistencies. "And I like that you try to be cool but you're not and that's really so cute…oh and your hair is like…like…hay…but better! Yea cause it's all soft….its like…like butter…butter is soft right? I think it is…oh speaking of butt…." Naruto blushed, not wanting to hear more, he patted Sasuke on the back. "Okay, someone here is a bit delusional and it's time to make them go to bed…."

Sasuke smiled largely, slightly scaring Naruto. "FINALLY!!!" Sasuke shouted and dragged Naruto quickly out of the bath, stumbling along the way. They ended up in his room and Sasuke's blush remained on his face as he led Naruto to his bed. Naruto pulled Sasuke's arm off his. "Now wait one second you ba…" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his, forcing him down on the bed. Naruto wriggled under Sasuke, who at the moment was the only one covered. Naruto blushed at his nudity and Sasuke's partial nudity. Sasuke continued to kiss Naruto sloppily until Naruto finally threw him off. "GRRR…That is IT you BASTARD! I don't care how sick and delusional you are!!! Naruto shoved Sasuke into the bed and loomed over him. "Okay get this straight, I am only helping you because you are sick. We are going to get dressed, and you are going to stay in the bed ALONE while I try to navigate your house and find you some stupid medicine!!" Naruto shoved Sasuke into the bed for good measure. "Now stay here and let me get dressed!" Sasuke looked up at Naruto slightly sad. "Does that mean you like to be on top? Because I always thought that I…" Naruto slapped his forehead and got off of Sasuke and grabbed the nearest pair of pants he found.

Neji glared at Kakashi as they walked down to Sasuke's home. "Not in much of a rush are you?" Kakashi looked down at Neji with his one eye. "Ah sorry I was thinking." Neji smirked. "Oh? Thinking about what?" Kakashi peeked at Neji from the corner of his eye. He wouldn't fall for THAT one so easily. "I'm thinking about stuff." Neji huffed. Obviously the man was avoiding direct answers. Neji had been trying to see if the man was lying or not, as any trained Hyuuga member could do. "Well are you worried about Naruto?" Kakashi merely smiled and said "I worry about all my students." Neji mentally slapped himself. This man was obviously not going to let up. They arrived at the front door and stood there until Neji finally decided that if the elusive jounin wasn't going to knock, then he would. Neji pounded on the door. There was no answer, but a lot of noise coming from the inside. They waited for several minutes until Neji could wait no longer. He activated byakugan and noticed two people in the house. One was on a bed, while the other was heading down to open the door. Once they got to the door Neji returned to normal. Kakashi smiled as the door opened.

Naruto had finally gotten some pants for himself AND Sasuke, although getting him into them without him complaining was hard to do. "But Dobe! It will be more fun WITHOUT the pants! I promise…." Sasuke smirked at him and Naruto merely rolled his eyes. "Yea yea okay now why don't you get into bed…and I can go get some…" There was a pounding at the door and Naruto cursed. "Okay Sasuke, STAY here and I'll be right back okay?" Sasuke had already began closing his eyes, the fever taking it's toll. Naruto smirked as an idea popped into his head. Whoever was at the door could take care of Sasuke, and then he's be free! Free from Sasuke AND guilt! The perfect plan! Naruto rushed out of the room and down the corridor only to realize he was lost. "Darn Sasuke and his stupid big house…" Naruto finally found the stairs and descended them to open the door. When he did he came face to face with Kakashi and Neji.

Neji was not surprised to see Naruto answer the door, he was not surprised that Naruto was shocked that it was them that came to see Sasuke, and he was not surprised that Kakashi was not surprised to find Naruto at Sasuke's house. What he was surprised to find was Naruto answering the door to Sasuke's house, in a pair of Sasuke's pants. He blushed slightly before wondering if he had missed his chance at Naruto. Kakashi merely feigned shock and began the conversation. "Ara? Naruto? What are you doing here?" Kakashi scratched his head as Naruto smiled. "Kakashi-sensei! Thank goodness you're here!! Sasuke's sick and I was taking care of him, but now that you're here I guess I'm free now so I'll be seeing you around…"

Before Naruto could run away, Kakashi grabbed him by the pants waist and began asking more questions. "Sasuke is sick? How did he get sick?" Neji looked at the two and waited for an answer. Naruto looked away. "Er…he was just…he got sick I don't know how! Anyway, I don't have to watch him anymore so if you don't mind I'm behind on my…." Naruto looked at Neji as if he had just gotten there. "Neji! We're gonna train together today right?" Neji looked at Naruto's smiling face and would have melted at the sight of a topless Naruto beaming at him, however the mood was killed by the Uchiha pants. "Naruto…Why are you wearing Sasuke's pants?" Naruto looked down and finally noticed the large Uchiha symbol appearing on the pants. "Oh…ooh! Well my pants got dirty so I'm borrowing a pair…"

Neji's expression didn't change but he was slightly disappointed that Naruto was lying. 'What does he have to hide? Is he really in a relationship with that bastard?' Kakashi sighed. 'Well if Sasuke IS sick I guess being an adult I should go take a look…' Kakashi patted Naruto on the back. "Why don't you and Neji go find Iruka, he's been worried sick looking for you…oh and take a break and train with Neji liked you promised. But I need you back here to take care of Sasuke…" Kakashi went up close to Naruto's face. "Don't make me come get you…" Naruto gulped and nodded, grabbing Neji's hand. He then dashed off with Neji in tow to find Iruka.

Neji looked at Naruto as they ran holding hands. He blushed slightly wondering if the boy had any idea what he was doing. "N..Naruto!" Naruto looked back at Neji and gasped. "Oh sorry I guess I was in a hurry to get out of there." Naruto let go of Neji's hand and placed it behind his head, scratching it as he laughed. They continued walking, rather than running, to the Hokage's office. Neji looked at Naruto's eyes and decided to get some answers. "Naruto, why hasn't anyone seen you for three days?" Naruto looked at Neji. "Three days?! Ah well I've been a bit busy…" 'Busy getting kidnapped…' Neji decided for the next question. "Why didn't you meet me today? And why did you write that letter about training with some pervert?" Naruto didn't know what to say. "Ah sorry Neji I got a little tied up…and uh...I don't even remember writing that letter.." Neji glared slightly, technically Naruto wasn't lying. Neji decided to risk it all, he had to know if Naruto was no longer available. Neji stopped walking and took Naruto's hand. He held both of Naruto's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Naruto…I…" Naruto looked confused and waited for Neji to continue. "Naruto…are…is Sasuke you're boyfriend?" Naruto froze for a moment before his eyes bulged out and he screamed. "EEEEEH?!! No no, he's not my boyfriend!" Neji was relieved to find that he was telling the truth. "Besides! I'm still madly in love with Sakura-chan!!!" Neji looked confused for a moment. 'Why would he mention a crush if he was going to lie about it?'

Sasuke lay in bed and Kakashi walked in. "Yo" Sasuke looked and glared at him. "Where is Naruto? He'd better be with you…" Kakashi scratched his head. "Ah no sorry he got away…" Sasuke sat up abruptly. "WHAT?!" Kakashi waved a hand in the air. "Don't worry, he'll be back. Promise!" Kakashi smiled and tilted his head slightly. "How are you going to manage that?" Sasuke lay back down in the bed. Kakashi walked in closer and noticed that Sasuke did indeed have a pinkish tint to his face. "Well you actually did manage to get sick…." Sasuke sat up. "I don't get sick. Stop changing the subject. Why would he come back here…after all that…" Kakashi shrugged. "Well technically he doesn't HAVE to, but well I can be quite persuasive…oh and he has to come back to take care of you." Sasuke huffed. "Take care of ME? That dobe?! I don't need taking care of! I should be taking care of him…" Sasuke placed a hand on his forehead, sliding his hand up to grasp his hair, he pulled on it in frustration. "He won't be back…" Kakashi shook his head. "Don't be so negative…he stayed to take care of you when you got sick. Believe it or not, I DO think he likes you…just not as much as you like him. But he will…" Kakashi turned around and headed for the door. "If I didn't think that much, I wouldn't have helped you with this plan…but I think it might unravel soon…Don't worry though, I have a back up plan" Sasuke rolled over "What the heck does that mean…"

Author here!!Ah I forgot to give out this chapter ;p oh well I'm already in the middle of chapter 6 and I didn't realize it! Oh and I blame Prince of Tennis for delaying me of course….it's all their fault! Them and their cuteness….oh yes and please review! I live on reviews! I don't get reviews and I starve! Which makes me get writter's block…XD so review and make my story come out faster!!!  Oh and just in case, if anyone is interested…this story has 43 reviews! I say something should be given if it could get to 100…so I'm giving away either a story or a fanart of sasunaru! You can choose between the two, maybe I'll have like a runner up or something. My drawings aren't all that great, but check out EmikoKitsune on DeviantArt if you want to see how I draw. Oh but basically the story winner will get to choose between 3 ideas, AND gets to create a random character who will cameo in the story for a small moment, only cause I hate mary-janes. But the one who wins the art will just get it…but its from a scene in this fanfic so it can't be too bad right? Well nothing is decided yet, but so far I think 100th reviewer gets to pick if they want the fanfic or fanart, and the 99th person gets whatever is left XD well nothings been decided for sure, I have time since I'm only at 43 reviews uu…


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was glad to see Iruka again and hugged his past sensei as soon as he saw him. Iruka was glad to be on the receiving end of one of Naruto's hugs, but he quickly changed his expression from happiness to worry. "Naruto! Where were you the past three days? And what about ramen night?!" Naruto's eyes bulged out. "NO WAY! I missed ramen night?!" Naruto looked as if he was going to cry a river. Iruka patted Naruto on the back. "Well we can reschedule…just this once." Naruto beamed at the news and jumped in the air. Iruka merely smiled and pushed Naruto towards the door where Neji was standing. "Why don't you go train now. You promised after all…" Naruto looked back at Iruka. "But…but…ramen…" Naruto looked at Neji waiting and sighed. "Okay okay I'm going!" Iruka waved as they left the area and Iruka turned around when he heard Shizune call his name.

"What?!" Iruka blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Well he was missing for three days…but we found him now so…" Tsunade perked up at this news. "Oh…I see…well we don't need to worry about Naruto, he's older now and he can take care of himself…" Iruka looked at the Hokage. She was acting a little strange, but he shrugged it off to stress. Tsunade coughed and shook Iruka from his thoughts. "Well anyway Iruka, I think we need to give Naruto a little bit of room…I mean we don't want to suffocate him…but it's good that you care for him." Iruka smiled and bowed before taking his leave from the Hokage's office. Tsunade breathed out a sigh of relief once he left her office. Shizune's eyebrow twitched and she spoke from her spot in the corner of the room. "Tsunade-sama…what was that all about?" Tsunade looked behind her to find Shizune standing there. "O…Oh Shizune! W…What are you doing there? This was….I was in a meeting with Iruka!" Shizune's face contorted into anger. "Tsunade-sama…what exactly are you hiding?"

Naruto was tired after training and sparring with Neji. Neji was happy to have won the match, but began to wonder why it was easier fighting with Naruto this time around. He figured it had to do with Naruto's own motivation. Neji looked at Naruto who was currently resting under the shade of a tree. His face remained unemotional, but inside he was in turmoil. He kept on thinking about the Uchiha and how close he was with Naruto. After all, he they were even on the same team together. Neji couldn't help but slightly frown at the thought of Naruto being with Sasuke. "Hey…did you hear me?" Neji merely nodded and decided it would be best to agree with whatever Naruto said. "Y…yea! T…that sounds fine."

"All right Neji! You're the best!!" Naruto jumped up and smiled at Neji. "C'mon lets go find Iruka-sensei!" Neji sighed aloud. 'What exactly did I agree to?' Naruto led the way, jumping from tree to tree. Neji followed, slightly wondering where Naruto got all his spare energy. He was sure that both of them were tired after the match, so how could he be running and jumping along this quickly? Neji shook his head and figured it was just another mystery that belonged to Naruto. Neji thought back to the red chakra he saw Naruto use before and wondered if he would ever find out the secret behind it.

Sasuke awoke feeling much better. Kakashi was still in his home, watching television downstairs. 'Is that man void of hearing?!' Sasuke changed his clothes and went downstairs to get a drink. He saw Kakashi asleep on the couch and sighed. 'Well at least he's helping me…or says he is…' Sasuke left and decided to go clean up Naruto's room a bit. He did plan on re-capturing the little dobe and placing him in his home again. Sasuke smiled as he finished his tea. He opened the door as he had done before and closed it as he entered.

Neji and Naruto had finally caught up with Iruka. "Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto beamed at their past teacher who merely smiled in return. "Iruka-sensei…Neji said he wouldn't mind eating some Ramen with us, so can he come along too? Pretty please?!" Neji sighed. 'So that's what I agreed to?' Iruka patted Naruto on the head. "Okay Naruto, I can't turn you down when you ask like that…" Iruka bent down to Naruto's height, his hand still on Naruto's head and smiled, his face mere inches from Naruto's. Neji slightly glared at the teacher and looked at Naruto's smiling face. 'Is Iruka-sensei the one Naruto really has a crush on?'

Kakashi sat on the sofa and waited for Sasuke to come down from upstairs or Naruto to come back from his battle. He thought things over and wondered if his idea was a good one or not, but in the end he decided that doing something is better than nothing. Kakashi had to admit he did want Iruka so badly, he had been wanting Iruka since he saw him at the academy. Iruka always seemed so happy even though he had lost both of his parents. Kakashi was lucky to have his mother, he knew that very well, however the pain of his father still haunts him from time to time. Kakashi wondered if Iruka really was content with his life or if he merely masked his pain with a shallow happiness. He was sure that Iruka was still in pain from the loss of his parents, but perhaps having Naruto helped him to cope. Which brought Kakashi to think about his current situation. Sure Sasuke agreed to aid him in getting his little dolphin on a date at least, but he had to admit he did like Naruto and Sasuke, almost too much. He felt almost as fatherly toward Sasuke as Iruka is to Naruto, almost.

Naruto ate his last bowl and Iruka patted him on the head. "Finally finished eh Naruto?" Naruto smiled at him and Neji couldn't help but stare at the two. "Thanks a lot Iruka-sensei!" Iruka grabbed his wallet in order to pay for Naruto and Neji when Neji coughed in order to get the teacher's attention. "Here." Neji held out some money, enough to cover himself and at least half of the bowls Naruto ate. Iruka shook his head. "Don't worry about it, after all, I said I would treat you guys." Iruka smiled at Neji and Neji's eyes softened a bit. 'Hm…well it seems this Iruka is merely kind to all those he comes across, similarly to Naruto. At least I can rest assured knowing that it is very unlikely that he should develop any romantic feelings toward Naruto. All that is left to figure out is who it is that Naruto has a crush on…'

Neji stared into nothingness while he was thinking and nearly missed the teacher's departure. "Bye Naruto! Neji!" Neji waved a silent goodbye to the teacher and Naruto turned to face him. "Er well I guess I should get back before Kakashi-sensei kills me…" Naruto looked off to the side and kicked his foot into the dirt. Neji nodded and turned to leave. "Neji!" Neji turned around to see a blushing Naruto staring back at him. "I…don't usually say…that is…Thanks for the match today…" Naruto's face contorted and changed into a determined look. "Don't worry cause next time I'll kick your butt!" Naruto smiled and held out his fist. Neji stared a while until he held out his own. They tapped knuckles and Naruto smiled and ran off, yelling a goodbye as he did. Neji stood there for a moment and blushed. "Could it be me?" Neji's heart beat faster as he became a little hopeful.

Sasuke was currently organizing the room when he felt a presence behind him. He didn't even have a chance to turn around and see the person whom he assumed had been Kakashi. Sasuke slumped to the floor and Kakashi looked down at the young boy. "Don't worry Sasuke…" Kakashi dragged Sasuke's body to the chains that had once held Naruto. Kakashi placed Sasuke's left wrist and left ankle in the shakles and sat him down so that he was leaning against the wall and sitting on the floor. Kakashi heard a knock at the door and he smiled. 'Perfect.'

Naruto knocked on the door and waited. The door finally opened to reveal Kakashi. Kakashi smiled at him and gestured him inside of the Uchiha home. Naruto walked past Kakashi and his shoulders slumped. "Do I really have to watch over him Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi smiled in a sly way. "Oh no, he's doing much better now. Fully rested I would say." Naruto leered at his teacher suspiciously. "So then I don't have to stay?" Kakashi shook his head. "Of course not." Naruto turned around to leave, but as he did he felt a pressure on his neck. The next thing he knew he was on the floor and the world turned black.

When Naruto woke, he felt shackles on his body once more and paled. He feared the worst, but then realized that only half of his body had been shackled. He looked to his left and saw an unconscious Sasuke sitting next to him. "AAAAAAAAH!!" Naruto's scream must have awoken the black haired boy because he fell over, holding his head. "What the…Naruto?!" Sasuke looked at his shackled limbs and then at Naruto's. Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'This was Kakashi's great plan?' Sasuke sulked and then turned to Naruto. "Calm down you idiot there has to be a way out of here. Especially since we each have one hand and one leg free." Naruto thought for a moment before finally coming to a rather ingenious plan, at least he thought it was. "What about my Kage bushin?" Naruto smiled at his plan but Sasuke spoke up. "Chakra draining chains idiot." Naruto huffed. "Well at least I'm trying! This is all your fault!!" Sasuke stiffened before looking at Naruto. His eyes were shinning with emotion and Naruto could have sworn he had hurt the ice queen's feelings. Sasuke leaned toward Naruto.

Kakashi smiled as he exited the Uchiha manner and decided to go visit a little dolphin he had his eyes set on. He smiled and thought about his plan that he had run by those involved. His poor innocent dolphin had no idea what was going on. Kakashi chuckled to himself and he was practically skipping until he realized that he forgot to tell his partner in crime how the plans were going. He quickly changed direction and decided to get the report over with. He got to the door, hesitant about knocking since he heard voices on the other side. Kakashi knocked anyway and thought about the progress of the plan. None of this could have been possible without his partner's help…he was glad he wasn't alone in this plan to get those two together. The door opened and Kakashi peered inside. "Hi Sorry if I bothered you…"

OH MY!! So sorry to have taken so long…I didn't have my flash drive for SO long….and now that I'm a senior in College things have gotten out of hand….I really apologize…I'll have more time during the summer, but I think I've been neglecting my two other stories….it doesn't help that I'm on the 7th chapter of this story with writer's block….well kind of…I'm hoping to end it with 10 chapters…but it's a little frustrating since I've got the ending planned, just not the middle parts….Oh also for those who are interested….a higher rated version of this story will be available soon, but only on adultfanfiction, so I don't plan on posting the higher rater fic on here. Also, I STILL want to have a contest, but not too many people review (cries) it makes me sad you know…..anyway, I was thinking this….I will wait until I am going to release chapter 10 (basically I am waiting until the last chapter) and I will have a special chapter 11 epilogue. I am hoping to have a contest where those who want to can enter in a picture of a scene from this fanfic! The 100th review contest is also going on, so 100th reviewer gets something special. But! This contest is also going on. Those who have a picture sent in will get to request a fanfiction, as well as having a cameo of themselves in the fanficiton! It should be fun, so please enter! I wish I could give something cooler, but a poor college student can't possibly afford to. (weeps) Well look forward to chapter 7, but I have 10 more weeks until I finish school…


End file.
